A Deadly Kiss
by Mochi Bounce
Summary: Arthur Kirkland was a vampire that was lonely, but until he had met a certain American that will change his life. Contains: USUK, Human/Vampire AU. (being edited)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Arthur was walking in Regent's Park in London, England. It was almost midnight and he decided that a midnight stroll would do him good. Arthur had found his special spot where he would usually sit when he was younger. Arthur sighed and took the spot under the tree, in the shadow away from the moonlight.

He stayed there till daybreak, just thinking on what to do now. Then he looked up at the sky and saw various colors of blue, purple, pale red, pale orange. He looked around to see if there was anyone around. He saw only a few men sneaking out of their houses for work or other businesses. Arthur stood up and walked back to his flat, once the sun was getting higher, Arthur had started to speed walk home. Once he made it to his flat he slammed the door shut. He was leaning against the door breathing heavily then he felt a nudge on his leg then saw his trusty companion Crumpet. He kept on meowing trying to tell his master that he's hungry. Arthur sighed and smiled at the small feline.

"Okay love, let's get some food for you," Arthur had said yawning loudly.

Crumpet was following and was watching Arthur pour him some of his cat food then put a few drops of blood in the bowl then mixed it in with the cat food with the then with that he had put the bowl down. Crumpet looked at him with angry expression in his eyes.

"Sorry poppet, there isn't enough blood for me," Arthur had sighed, but Crumpet was still sending death glares to his owner, "Crumpet, do you know what it takes for me to get the blood instead of killing a human?" Arthur had stated.

The cat just scolded then had put his head down in the bowl and started to enjoy his meal. Arthur smiled then had gone in his room to go into a nice morning slumber.

Then a loud knock was heard throughout the house, Arthur groaned at the sound and hope for the noise to go away, once it did he sighed happily then heard his doorbell ringing Arthur had sighed got out of bed and quickly changed into something reasonable, then opened the door to a wide grin and bright sapphire like eyes.

"Sup dude!" the man had greeted and put out his hand.

"Um… hello" Arthur had said and cautiously took the younger man's hand, "might I help you?"

"Nah I'm just here saying 'hi' to my new neighbors, by the way I'm Alfred Jones," Arthur could obviously tell this man was American; just by the way he had talked, looked, and a shirt he was wearing that had said 'I heart NY'.

"Nice to meet you Alfred, I'm Arthur Kirkland, now if you please," Arthur said then about to close the door.

"Wait!" the American had yelled.

"What," Arthur had said with an irritated sigh.

"Are you sick or something?" Alfred said, "if you are I don't mind taking care of you because that's what heroes do," Alfred said with wide grin.

"What makes you think that I'm sick," Arthur said with a scared look.

"Well you skin is pale, but like really pale, then your hair is super messy, oh and the bags under your eyes, and don't forget you look like you haven't eaten for days,"

Arthur just blinked 'is that what I really look like?' Arthur thought to himself then had gave Alfred a death glare, "no I don't need your help with anything,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure you bloody wanker! Now leave me be,"

"Nope, a hero never leaves someone that needs help or even needs a friend,"

"Friend?"

"Yeah… did you ever have a friend?"

"Yes I have friends you git,"

"Oh~ really now,"

"Yes and they are very nice,"

"Are they imaginary? Because you seem lonely to be honest, and I do need someone to show me around London," Alfred had said, giving Arthur a puppy dog face.

Arthur was scolding then it soften a bit, "fine come in, but don't make this a habit,"

Alfred had a wide grin plastered on his face then walked into Arthur's home and surprised on how dark it was, "um… why is it so dark?"

"Well…"

"Do you have sensitive eyes or something?"

"Ah, yeah terribly sensitive,"

"Really now," Alfred had said looking at the smaller Brit in front of him that was shaking his head 'yes' "I don't believe you,"

"Huh?"

"Well you seemed perfectly fine when you were out your door," he glanced over at Arthur then looked around the dark room, "I really don't judge before hand, but you live like some kind of vampire,"

Arthur stiffed when heard Alfred said 'vampire' then Arthur just laughed, "vampire? Do you really believe in such a folk tale?"

"Um yeah to be honest I believe in all that supernatural stuff," Alfred chuckled nervously.

"Well that's was unexpected, but it's typical for a American like you,"

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked tilting his head a little.

"Well… don't you Americans always believe in stupid things like ghost and watch cheesy horror movies?"

"Well, do you Englishmen sip your tea and say 'pip pip cheerio'?"

"Of course not!" Arthur practically yelled.

Alfred just laughed, "really? But I do watch horror movies though; even if they are cheesy, but they can't scare a hero like me,"

"Honestly…" Arthur mumbled, "Oh excuse me, but you like anything to drink,"

"You got coke or coffee?"

"Um… no,"

"Then no I'm good,"

"Okay?"

Then Arthur saw Alfred sit down on a couch then he sighed, 'honestly, how did I get myself into this?' Arthur had thought to himself then sighed. Then had something tap his shoulder he looked over then saw Alfred's sky blue eyes looking into his green emerald eyes.

"Um… yes?" Arthur said.

"Where's your bathroom?"

"Third door on your left," then Alfred had dashed out to the hallway.

After a few minutes had past Alfred had came back with something in his arms, "thanks dude you're a life saver! And I didn't know you have a cat,"

Arthur looked back and saw his cat in the Americans arms, "oh you mean Crumpet?" Arthur asked as he watched the Alfred sat down next to him.

"Yeah and why did you name him that he isn't food, you know?"

"I know, but it's the name he response to it better,"

Alfred gave him a nod, "I have a cat too! Maybe my cat and your cat can have a play date,"

"I suppose… so what's your cat like?"

"He's an awesome pet! He's a Maine Coon; he loves to play a lot, he eats more than a regular cat can handle, and his name is Hero" Alfred had said, "what about your cat?" Alfred asked scratching Crumpet's chin giving Alfred a rewarding purr.

"Well…" Arthur glanced at his cat, "as you can see he's a Scottish Fold, he can stubborn sometimes, can be loyal when he wants to, and he's a peaceful cat to be around, also he is sensitive and will get angry."

"Hm… you know your cat seems to fit with your personality,"

"As does yours Alfred… I think,"

"Hey it was nice sitting a talking to you, but I have to go I need get to my cat before he starts to trash my flat,"

"Okay Alfred, bye,"

"See ya Arthur," then Alfred had let himself out the door, but then Alfred stopped before he closed the door, "can I come over tomorrow then you can show you around London?"

"Um… how about tomorrow night, like 6:00 p.m?"

"Hm… sounds like the plan, see you then Artie," then he closed the door.

"Did he just call me Artie?" Arthur asked Crumpet, while Crumpet was just staring into his owner's eyes then glanced at the door then he had jumped of the couch and walked off to take a cat nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**Another story! **

**Vampires!**

**If you haven't caught on yet Arthur and Crumpet (Iggycat) are vampires cx**

**The reason why Cumpet is vampire because I think Iggy's cat deserves to stay by his side c;**

**And Alfred is a supernatural loving guy that loves to watch scary movies and scaring himself in the end.**

**Well that's all **

**Love ya poppets~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Arthur had come back from wondering around the streets of London. As soon he had closed the door he had sighed to himself and feed his cat then drank a cup of tea and changed his clothes. Then he had crashed on the bed for his slumber. Arthur had woke up then looked at his clock 5:00 p.m. then he had thought back about what had happened yesterday.

* * *

><p>"<em>Um… how about tomorrow night, like 6:00 p.m?"<em>

"_Hm… sounds like the plan, see you then Artie," then he closed the door._

* * *

><p>With a groan he had rubbed his eyes then had pulled himself up to take a shower and get dressed for the night. He looked at his clothes and decided they were good enough for tonight then had waited for Alfred to knock on the door.<p>

After some time Arthur looked at the clock then noticed it was almost six. Then he looked around and noticed Crumpet walked up to the couch and had jumped onto Arthur's lap then lay down. Arthur had sighed then started to stroke his pet's back, feeling the feline's soft fur with every stroke. The all of a sudden a loud knock had scared Crumpet and jumped off Arthur's lap and ran to the other room.

Arthur sighed while he stood up to open the door, then his eyes had met with a sky blue eyes and a wide grin.

"Hey Artie" Alfred had said.

"Um… hello Alfred," Arthur had replied then noticed that there was wad something in Alfred's arms, "what's that?" Arthur had asked.

"Hm?" Alfred asked then looked down, "Oh this is Hero," Alfred had answered showing Arthur his Maine Coon.

Arthur looked at the cat for a short time, "well, why did you bring him here?"

"Because he gets lonely when I'm gone, so I thought since well maybe my cat can stay and hang with your cat, if that's okay with you of course,"

"I don't see the point of saying no now, since you did bring him here… I don't see why not,"

"Thanks," Alfred had said with his grin growing wider. The he had sat his Maine Coon on the floor of Arthur's flat. Alfred's cat got curious then looked around his new surroundings, then found a sleeping figure on the couch then he jumped up to get a closer look, then he had saw a Scottish Fold sleeping. Hero was wagging his tail like a dog then had jumped on the Crumpet, while having Crumpet jump from the sudden harsh contact, he gave the unfamiliar cat a death glare.

Without hesitation, Hero had sniffed Crumpet, then pulled back and had gave a playful look, but Crumpet had looked at him all confused.

Alfred and Arthur chuckled at how their cats had gotten along. Arthur had walked out with his coat, closed the door and locked it.

"So…" Alfred had started off, "why close to night anyways?"

"I was busy all day…" Arthur said.

"So where to?"

"Anywhere you want… what do you want to see?"

"Um… how about just important stuff," like shorter routes to the grocery store or the best place to get food,"

"So you basically want to know where all the food is,"

"What? Is it a crime?"

"No… but since you'll probably ask during the 'tour' I know where a McDonalds is,"

Alfred's face had lightened up when Arthur had mentioned the word 'McDonalds' "really? This place has a McDonalds? I thought it only has a fries and fish shops,"

"For you information it's called 'Fish and Chips' not 'Fries and Chips' and we don't just have Fish and Chips shops we have other kinds too,"

"Really?"

"Yes really,"

"Prove it,"

"My Friend Wang and Honda own an Asian shop not too far from here,"

"Really? Can we go there?"

"If you really want to,"

"Awesome!"

While walking to Wang's and Honda's shop, Alfred had been talking about his life, on how he has a Canadian step-brother and how he got interested into science and biology. Arthur didn't talk much about his life; he just let the American talk away with his life, until Arthur had to stop him.

"Were here,"

Alfred had stopped, "oh really haven't notice,"

"Well get in,"

Once Alfred had stepped inside the tiny shop it was warm and filled with the smell of foreign food.

Alfred had heard a new foreign voice, "Ni hao! Come on in," probably calling from the kitchen.

Arthur had came in as well and had went up to man with black neatly cut hair and brown eyes, that was cleaning one of the tables and setting it up.

The man had looked up from the table and a kind smile had appeared in his face, "Oh, konichiwa Arthur-san," then he bowed.

Arthur did the same then stood straight again, "Hello Honda, how's business?"

"Oh, it's doing okay, but most importantly, who's your friend?" Honda had asked Arthur.

"This is Alfred, he's new and my new neighbor so I'm just showing him around,"

Honda had gave a nod then the kitchen doors had opened and appeared a man with a messy ponytail and bright amber eyes.

"Aiya! Arthur you should've said you were here,"

"Sorry Wang," Arthur had apologized the Chinese man.

"Who's your friend aru?"

"He's Alfred; I'm just showing him around London,"

"Welcome! To London Alfred, aru,"

"Thanks,"

"You like it so far,"

"Yeah it's nothing like America, but it's cool to go somewhere different,"

After of what seemed like hours of talking and Alfred meeting new friends, Arthur and Alfred had left the little shop and continued the tour. When Alfred was starting to get tired he then noticed something.

"Hey Arthur where is the McDonalds you had mentioned,"

"Hm? Oh just around the corner of our street you must of noticed it, considering you are American,"

"Hey!" Alfred had yelled and puffed out his cheeks, "for your information I don't eat McDonalds all the time. anymore…"

"Anymore?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm starting to do more sports so I have to watch my weight, but I do eat it when I get the time or the appetite"

"Hm… true…"

"So… are we friends or no?"

"Alfred if you weren't my friend I won't be wasting my time on taking you on a tour,"

"Oh… yeah sorry,"

"It's alright,"

After a few hours had passed Arthur stopped dead in his tracks, he smelled something familiar to familiar. He looked to Alfred then he noticed him holding his hand. Alfred noticed the way Arthur was looking at him.

Alfred smiled at Arthur, "don't worry dude, just accidently cut myself with the railing, no big deal," and then Alfred noticed Arthur breathing rapidly, "Arthur? You okay?" he said cautiously walking up to Arthur.

"Get away," Arthur yelled trying to calm himself, "just stay away" then Arthur ran, hopping that Alfred would take his words seriously, but sadly Alfred had quickly grabbed his wrist and whipped him around so that he was looking at Alfred, but then quickly fixed his eyes on the ground.

"What's wrong? Why are you all of sudden freaking out? Do you hate blood or something?"

"I-I can't tell you…"

"Why?"

"Listen Alfred, its best if you don't know what else this world holds that is something more dangerous,"

Alfred was just looking at Arthur trying to see those emerald green he strangely loved so much, "Arthur look at me," but Arthur kept his eyes fix to the ground, Alfred sighed then grabbed Arthur's chin then forced his head up.

Arthur looked into the sky blue, and then he sighed. He watches as Alfred looking into his now red lust eyes.

"Arthur?" Alfred said quietly.

"I told you… you shouldn't know what the world holds is something dangerous," Arthur said looking back down then Alfred's bloody hand.

Then Arthur felt something wrapped around him and pulling him onto something close and warm, "Arthur… how did this happen?" Alfred asked letting go of Arthur then looked into his fading red eyes that were now green again.

"I was born like this, simple," Arthur chuckled a little then looked down back to the ground, "besides I think it's best if we go home, so you can get you cat and leave because I don't want to get you to get hurt,"

"Arthur, you're not dangerous," then Alfred smiled, "all I see is a lonely Englishmen that just needs a friend,"

Arthur looked back at Alfred's sky blue eyes, "I'm a vampire though, and I'm dangerous, if I hurt another human I don't what to do with myself,"

"You won't hurt anyone, I'm sure of it," Alfred smiled, looking into Arthur's pure emerald green eyes.

Arthur just nodded a little, then spoke up, "we should go home, before the cats make a mess of my flat,"

Then they walked home in utter silence not knowing on what to say to each other, then Alfred decided to speak up, "can I meet you tomorrow, well I mean when you are awake and stuff,"

"Alfred… are you sure?"

"Am I sure about what?"

"To risk your life in order to be my friend,"

"Hey I'm willing to help anyone because I'm a hero," Alfred flashed his signature grin, "besides I always wanted a vampire as a friend ever since I was 6,"

"And how old are you now," Arthur asked being curious.

"22, and you,"

Arthur bit his lip thinking he tell him, "actually I just turned 23 in human years,"

"What about vampire years?"

"Um… 230 years to be exact,"

Alfred stopped and looked at Arthur with is mouth gapped open, "dude! You're almost old as America!"

"Geez that makes me feel better…" Arthur mumbled.

"So you know a lot of history, huh? I mean with you living through all of it,"

"Yeah I do know quite a bit,"

"Quite a bit? Dude you lived through so much!"

"Yes I know Alfred, but that is in the past," Arthur said walking up to his door and grabbing his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, but before he had opened it, "How's your hand?"

Alfred looked at him then smiled, "it's fine don't worry about it to much, it was just a little cut,"

Once they stepped in the flat, but had found two sleeping cats, Crumpet had been curled into a ball then Hero on the outside of Crumpet acting like a shell to protect the smaller cat. Then Hero woke up then not long after Crumpet. Then Hero had ran after to his owner then meowing with excitement and hunger.

"I see what you mean when he's playful,"

"Yeah, but he can't help it," then Alfred picked up Hero then gave a last goodbye, "see you tomorrow?"

Arthur tapped his chin for a moment, "I suppose same time tomorrow,"

"Awesome, thanks Artie!"

"Don't call me 'Artie' you, git," Arthur yelled as Alfred had slammed the door and laughed obnoxiously down to his on flat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it took so long and I know it's way too late to say this but….<strong>_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA! I got a ice cream for you~**_

_***holds out ice cream then sees America ran then slipped on a banana peel flies in the air! Then fell face first on the floor then England appears drags his fat ass to the hospital* **_

_**Realistic, right?**_

_**And then I had to add a little Neko!USUK moment cx so cute~**_

_**Love ya poppets~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alfred just met a vampire! He couldn't believe once he made it to his flat he couldn't sleep at all. So after deciding he would just unpack all the remaining boxes that are scattered or piled on each other.

Alfred sighed, "gotta love moving," he said out loud to anyone particular.

Hero was sitting watching his owner looking through all the boxes and he looked around the slightly empty room, the cat licked his paw then stood up to see if there was anything he could help with his owner.

Once Hero had gotten close to Alfred, then Alfred looked down at his companion, "you hungry?"

Then Alfred went to find his cat food, after he had found it. He put some in Hero's bowl. While Hero was just rolling his eyes, thinking how useless his owner can be at times.

Alfred yawned, "I'm hitting the hay little buddy," Alfred bended down then stroke Hero's fur then stood up and walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Arthur was sitting on his couch with a cup of tea in one hand, thinking over what had happened.

"Why is my life so hard?" Arthur questioned himself.

Arthur looked at his cat that was sleeping on the couch peacefully, then Alfred had sighed, "well aren't you a lazy bugger, I don't see how you act like me," the cat woke up from the noise and gave his owner a death glare. "Now don't look at me like that," Arthur said sharing his own death glare with the cat, "I still don't see it," Arthur said taking sip from his tea and walked to the kitchen to clean the china then walked back to the room with his cat and plopped back on the couch.

He sighed not knowing what to do, and then something familiar he had saw something familiar, something green. Once Arthur had turned and smiled at his old friend, "Flying Mint Bunny," Arthur had said smiling. Then Arthur heard his cat hissing, he saw a couple of fairies flying by Crumpet, the cat never enjoyed the magical creatures company, so he just stood up and jumped of the couch and went to his owners room.

Since Arthur was a vampire he could see things that humans can't, he could see many mystical creatures that would visit him. When he was little his parents and siblings had been killed by vampire hunters, while he had been hidden by his mother, then the fairies had found Arthur and had taken Arthur in and care for him as much as they could. Now that he was grown up he got regular visits from his old caretakers.

"Hello Arthur!" a fairy with leafy dress had greeted.

"Hello," Arthur had greeted.

"Arthur, are you okay?" another fairy asked in her tulip dress.

"I… I'm just confused…" Arthur had confessed, the fairies nodded encouraging him to continue, "I have met a man," the two fairies squealed, chanting 'Arthur has a boyfriend!' Arthur blushed furiously, "he's not my boyfriend," Arthur yelled, the fairies had giggled and let him continue his so called 'problem' "I think I've messed up," Arthur said shaking a little.

The two fairies looked concerned for the vampire, then had flown over towards the shaking Brit. "What do you mean you've messed up?" one of the fairies had asked.

"I've became friends with him, but it's just I don't want to hurt him," the fairies nodded and try to comfort the vampire.

"Arthur you won't hurt him," the fairies had said trying to make him feel better, plus with Flying Mint Bunny in his lap trying to make him happy.

They all hated seeing him sad, they can't bare it, they were guardians that were his probably only family. All they could do was pray for a miracle to make the young vampire to stop crying.

Then there was a knock at the door, Arthur sniffed a little, not bothering it was a complaint or something else. The fairies had looked through the glass hole in the door and saw a young tired looking man, who was waiting impatiently, he knocked again, but this time yelled trying to get the Brit's attention, "yo! Artie I know you're in there, let me in, or I'll bust this door down,"

The fairies nodded then had tried to turn the door knob with success and Flying Mint Bunny helping pulling the door open once Arthur's door had opened, Alfred was greeted to nothing.

He may have loved supernatural, but he won't admit it to anyone, the only time when he had told someone was his brother had peer pressure him, but things like this scared him half to death.

Alfred laughed nervously, "very funny Arthur," there was silence, "Arthur! Come on stop being a asshole!" Alfred whined. Then he heard some light sobbing.

Alfred turned his head a saw a small figure having their knees closed to their chest and crying softly into his arms. Alfred had walked up to the figure which he had already figured out it was Arthur. "Arthur?" Alfred asked cautiously to the crying vampire. He didn't know how to comfort the poor guy, heck he couldn't even comfort a 'damsel in distress.' So Alfred sat next Arthur, causing Arthur to look up with his puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked cautiously thinking it was a hallucination.

"Hey, you okay?" Alfred asked Arthur.

"I'm fine…" Arthur replied looking away from Alfred avoiding from eye contact.

"Are you sure? You don't looked 'fine' at all," then he had came closer the smaller body.

"Yes I'm bloody sure, but that's not important" Arthur sniffed, and then looked at Alfred, "what are you doing here? It's…" Arthur looked at his grandfather clock, "2 a.m. shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Well… I was…" then he had started off, "then there was a nightmare," Alfred said the last word quietly.

Arthur had looked at him with curiously, "what?"

"You know what, I'm going to go…" when Alfred was about to stand up then Arthur quickly grabbed Alfred's hand, Alfred looked back, "Arthur?"

"What did you say?"

"Um…,"

"Come on… it won't be that bad,"

After a few more peer pressures from Arthur, Alfred finally gave up and blurted it out.

"I had a nightmare, there! I'm a chicken! A full blown out, chicken!"

Arthur just chuckled at Alfred's outburst, "Alfred everyone has their fears,"

Alfred shook his head, "yeah I may love supernatural, but that shit gives me shivers up my spine… in a bad way,"

Arthur shook his head, "what was that one word you always call yourself,"

"A hero?"

"Yes! A hero! Besides all heroes have their weaknesses," then Arthur smiled.

"Yeah but they may have weaknesses, but I'm just scared when it comes to supernatural,"

Then Arthur had frowned "Then why are you so keen on staying with me?" Arthur asked then continued, "As a friend of course," Arthur had chuckled nervously.

"Because you not as bad as the movies,"

"Oh bloody hell, have you been reading that sappy romance thing called Twilight? With that human and that bloody vampire in the story,"

Alfred shook his head, "I watched the first few seconds of it then got bored of it,"

Arthur sighed in relief.

"So…" Alfred started off; Arthur looked up as he noticed Alfred sitting on the couch again, "what are vampires like? You know I watched movies, but the movie vampires don't seem like you,"

Arthur nodded, but he didn't know where to start, "well what do you want to know,"

"You know you haven't told me about your life," Alfred smiled, "that's a start,"

Arthur nodded again, "okay," Arthur thinks on how to start it, "well I was born in London, England. My family had came down a line called the full-bloods,"

"Wait, what are full-bloods," Alfred asked getting interested.

"Well, there are two types of vampires, the full-blood, and the half-blood, the full-blood is when you family was all vampires and no human relationship, while the half-bloods, had a human in their family tree, make sense?"

Alfred nodded motivating Arthur to continue with his life story.

"So… my family… I had a mother and father, of course, but I had 2 older brothers and 1 younger sister and 1 younger brother,"

"What were their names?"

"Allistor, Dylan, Maggie, Connor," Arthur answered then continued, "I mean I wasn't much of a outside person back then, but I loved helping my mum cook even though it always back fires when I try to help, then my father never really had the time for me, he's always has to go out for business," Arthur smiled a little, "I didn't really care I knew he was doing it so he can support the family, like any father would do, but money wasn't easy to earn so he would sometimes leave the country trying to find better jobs, but happy things don't last forever, you see"

Alfred had frowned at hearing this.

"You see; back then people did believe in vampires, well not in way you had reacted," Alfred tilted a little in confusion, Arthur had sighed, "remember when you cut your hand with that old rusty railing?" Alfred had nodded, "well instead of smiling, and saying I want to be you friend, instead back then they would put a bullet in your head if they figured out you were a vampire, well maybe some people in this decade they'll do the same,"

Alfred only nodded not knowing how to react to this.

Arthur continued, "I can't really remember what had really happened, but all I remember is my mother carrying and putting me somewhere in the house and told me to play the quiet game and stay where I am while she looked for my other siblings. As a obedient child I stay put having my hands on my mouth to keep me quiet, then I heard crashes and screaming, curiosity took over me, so I went out of my hiding place which was my mum's closet. I walked out of my parent's room and snuck down stairs and saw…" Arthur felt his eyes started to sting. Then felt two arms wrapped around him.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to," Alfred said yawning a little.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said in a small voice.

"Not your fault dude," Alfred had pulled away and smiled. Arthur smiled a little, "wow you should smile more often, it suits ya,"

"It's you not 'ya' git,"

Alfred laughed a little then had sat back on the couch, "I got questions, I mean if you want to answer them that is,"

Arthur looked at Alfred then his smile getting a little bigger, "um sure what are they,"

"Well do you drink blood?"

Arthur nodded, "yes, lately I haven't had a lot so I'm trying to get some, but the hospital won't allow me to get anymore, also I refuse to tell them my situation,"

Alfred nodded, "well, is there anything else? You know supernatural,"

Arthur smiled, "yes there is, there are fairies, goblins, and my best friend Flying Mint Bunny," Arthur said folding his arms looking impressed on what he had told Alfred.

Alfred had his mouth open then closed it then his mouth turned into a smile and he burst out laughing. Arthur looked confused then turned red with anger.

"What's so funny?" Arthur asked while he grinded his teeth.

Soon after Alfred had finally calmed down, now looking at the fuming Brit, "Sorry, it's just that it's find kinda weird, I mean it seems like imaginary friends,"

"well human children can see them if they believe in them enough and it's kind of not kinda," Arthur scoffed, "by the way, you really need to learn proper English not that rubbish you call talking, so I can stop correcting you,"

"Hey!" Alfred puffed out his cheeks like a child, "for your info, it's the best English in da world," Alfred said proudly.

Arthur just face plam himself and sighed, "honestly when-"

Alfred had put his index finger on Arthur's lips, "really dude? You don't need to lecture me about grammar, I'm not your son or brother," Alfred had removed his finger, "one more question,"

Arthur nodded, "shoot,"

"Can you see your own reflection?"

Arthur shook his head in a 'no' motion, "no, I can't see myself, that's why I got rid of the mirrors, it's just a pointless of having them,"

"So you don't know what you look like?"

"No," Arthur sighed, then looked down and back to Alfred's sky blue eyes, "this may seem weird to ask you, but, can you tell me what I look like?,"

Alfred smiled, "of course dude! Hm…" Alfred was examining Arthur's facial features, "well, you got golden frizzy hair, and facial features look kinda, kind of," Alfred had corrected himself, and earning Arthur to smile, "look feminine,"

"I beg your pardon?" Arthur said.

"Well you got a face of a girl dude; to be honest I thought you were a girl with short ass hair, until looked down,"

Arthur was flustered with anger, "well-"

"Oh and you got huge eyebrows!" Alfred smiled, "and you got these super awesome green eyes, it's like a new type of eye color,"

Arthur blushed, and smiled a little too, "it may not be the best description, but it sort of helps a little," Arthur yawn stretched a little, and noticing it was 7:25 a.m. then having sleep taken over had taken over and he fell on Alfred's shoulder, Alfred stiffened and looked at the smaller man on his shoulder. Alfred yawned and felt his eyes closing slowly and he gently laid his head on Arthur's head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Liked it?<strong>_

_**got some some nice fluff in there c;**_

_**This is the best I can do so you know about Arthur's background story cx**_

_**And I'm sorry for this taking so long**_

_**It's summer and I'm out enjoying the sun and sometimes in the house reading or writing this story! **_

_**Review!**_

_**If you want to give advice or got some ideas to add to the story feel free! c: **_

_**Love ya poppets~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alfred woke up, noticing that he wasn't home, "where am I?" Alfred had felt something moving on his arm, he looked over and saw Arthur lying on his shoulder "is this a dream?" Alfred whispered, and then he gently poked Arthur, causing Arthur to stir in his sleep, and to push himself against Alfred. Alfred had blush a deep red, "maybe I am dreaming," then he pinched himself and shook his head. Then he looked down and saw the Brit on his shoulder still "okay not dreaming," he looks around his surroundings and noticing it was Arthur's flat, then he had mentally face plam himself, "god you really are… what does Arthur call me all the time?" he tapped his chin with his free arm and began to think, then a huge smile had plastered on his face, "Oh a git!" Alfred practically yelled and laughed, but quickly covered his mouth 'shit' he thought to himself.

Arthur shot up and looked around with tired eyes. Then his eyes had met with sky blue.

"Bloody hell?!" Arthur yelled and scooted further away from the American.

"What?" Alfred asked in confusion.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing, you were just sleeping on my shoulder,"

"I beg your pardon?"

"What? There nothing to be ashamed, it's practically normal,"

"Normal my arse!"

"Dude you British people talk funny," Alfred had said while laughing.

Arthur had yawned and looked at the time, "should you be leaving? I mean not to be rude or anything, because I thought you might have something better to do then just stay here,"

"Nah, I got work in a hour,"

Arthur got up and pulled Alfred of the couch and pushed him out the door, "splendid, why don't you go to your home and get ready while I sleep," then Arthur slammed the door shut.

"Man, note to self, don't wake up a vampire, especially when it's Arthur," then he had walked down his own flat.

Once he had opened the door he felt something scratching on his leg, he look down, to see his cat, meowing in hunger. "Sorry dude! Geez I forgot to refill your bowl before I left," Alfred went to the kitchen picked up the Hero's bowl and filled it then set down back on the ground.

"Okay… first take a shower get dressed, work for about a good 3 hours, come back and maybe see Arthur," then Alfred looked down at Hero who was eating from his bowl then looked up from his bowl, "sounds good right? I'll even bring you with me next time," Hero's tail twitch then started to jump around like a hyperactive dog, Alfred laughed then went to get himself ready for the rest of the day.

Once he was ready he had stretched himself, checked if his cat's bowl needs refilling. Then he notices that it doesn't, "hm… strange," Alfred looked around, "Hero?" Alfred called out. Then Hero appears sitting on top of the arm chair of the couch. Alfred sighed in relief then had petted his cat, "I'll be out for work, now don't make too much of mess, okay?" then he had left the flat and to his work.

Alfred had exited the office building, and gave a huge yawn, "man I didn't think work would be so slow now, it usually finishes quite faster," Alfred had taken out his phone to check the time, "5:12 p.m." Alfred mumbled to himself. Then he had walked back to his home, until he had been stopped by a familiar face, "Arthur?" Then the familiar figure stopped.

"Alfred?" Arthur had looked up.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Going to work, you know just because I'm a vampire, doesn't mean I don't work," Arthur rolled his green emerald eyes.

"Where do you work by the way?"

"I work at a pub, I'm a bartender,"

"OH COOL!" Alfred yelled with excitement, "can you do those awesome cool tricks I see some people do?"

Arthur shook his head, "no I don't do any fancy tricks, I'm not that high skilled I just refill the tap and give out beer, the other bartenders do the mix drinks," Arthur said then started to continue to walk to his destination. Alfred had followed the smaller Brit, Arthur had sighed, as he watched Alfred appeared at his side, "may I help you?" Arthur asked the American.

"Just going to get a drink," Alfred said smiling.

"But were you going that way?" Arthur asked.

"Well I was," Alfred said, "but I think a drink might help me… plus it's the weekend tomorrow so I don't have to worry about work,"

"Idiot, if you get drunk I'm not dragging your arse home!"

Alfred laughed and patted Arthur's back, "sure dude,"

Arthur just crossed his arms, and sighed, "fine..."

"Oh, did the great Arthur give up? The guy with so much pride, dignity-" he had been cut off by a hand pressing against his mouth.

"Will you shut up already?"

"Come on will you drag my drunk ass home?" Alfred had said giving Arthur his big puppy dog eyes.

Arthur stopped and stared at the huge sky blue eyes, then he started to shake, then he sighed, "fine you bloody win,"

Alfred had fist pump in the air, "heck to the yes!"

Arthur shook his head, smiled and he continued to walk.

Once Arthur had gotten off his job, he had started to drink with Alfred, but things didn't go as what Alfred planned instead he was giving a drunken Arthur a piggy back ride.

"Man, this is so lame! I thought I was the one going to be dragged home, but no Arthur only drank like one glass and he is already like this, I can't believe this guy is 230 years old, but he can't hold his alcohol," Alfred had puffed out his cheeks childishly, then sighed, "Artie you still awake?"

"Wahh?" Arthur slurred, "Alfred is that you?"

"Yeah it's me,"

"Oh that's good~" Arthur said nuzzling on the back of Alfred's neck.

"Dude you're weird when your dunk," Alfred laughed.

"I'm not weird, I'm British," Arthur laughed.

"Yeah… yeah I know you are,"

Alfred had stopped in front of Arthur's flat, then put Arthur down and started to search for his keys.

Arthur looked down, "Whatcha doing?" Arthur asked losing balance.

Alfred had tried to keep Arthur balanced while searching for his keys, once he had found them he had taken keys from his pocket, and put the key his front door key hole, then he opened the door and put Arthur over his shoulder then set him on the couch, and was about to leave. Then he was stopped by a weak grab of his jacket he turned around to see Arthur holding his jacket.

"Don't go…" Arthur said looking down.

Alfred smiled, "I'm not going just going to get pj's and Hero then I'm coming back,"

Arthur let go and nodded his head, "okay, hurry back though idiot,"

Alfred nodded, "I will,"

Alfred left the flat and walked to his own flat to get pajamas, changing of clothes for the next day, and he grabbed Hero, "c'mon dude let's have a sleepover!" Alfred laughed, and having Hero meowing in excitement.

Alfred had entered Arthur's, put down Hero and he saw Hero went to go to find Crumpet, then Alfred went to Arthur's bathroom got changed. He went back to the living room to see Arthur still waiting. He smiled to himself.

"Hey Arthur," Arthur turned around and did a childish smile.

"Alfred you came back~"

"Yeah, yeah, how about you go change into something more comfortable,"

Arthur nodded, and got up took a step forward and almost fell, but Alfred caught him, "geez your more trouble than I thought,"

Arthur just laughed as he was being carried by Alfred, Alfred thrown him on the bed and searched for the pajamas in Arthur's closet.

"Alfie~ what are you doing?"

"Looking for clothes for you to wear,"

"They should be there," Arthur pointed at the dresser.

Alfred went to the dresser picked out the pajamas and gave them to Arthur, "here put these on,"

"Okay~" Arthur while he was struggling to get off his shirt.

Alfred sighed, "geez your really troublesome," Alfred pulled off Arthur's shirt then replaced it with his pajama shirt, and took of his trousers then put on his pajama bottoms.

"Sorry," Arthur said looking sad.

"No I didn't mean it in a offending way, it's just-"

Arthur had pressed his lips against Alfred's lips, then he pulled away and snuggled into Alfred's chest.

Alfred stayed there surprised looking at the sleeping Brit snuggled into his chest, "What the hell…" Alfred said, not being able to sleep for the night, he just laid there with a surprised expression on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry I just had to cx<strong>_

_**I love dunk Iggy and when America has to take care of him xD**_

_**Review? Q _Q**_

_**Love ya poppets~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It has been a month since that night with Arthur and Alfred and Alfred had been acting weird in Arthur's view. He has been seeing Arthur less, and being less touchy with the Brit. Arthur didn't mind seeing the American less then what he is use to, but he just had been lonely lately. He didn't know what he had done, to cause the American to act like this.

In Alfred's view he was embarrassed to look at Arthur. He can't look at the Briton in the eyes without blushing and he will try to make up an excuse so he can't come and see him. He decided that night he wouldn't tell Arthur what happened because he apparently had no memory of it and of course Arthur had freaked out about the position that they were in when he had woken up, but Alfred made up a excuse that Arthur was being stubborn and forced him to sleep with him.

Alfred knew hiding and avoiding Arthur like this wouldn't last long and he'll maybe have to tell him what had happened. Until today was the day Alfred was not prepared for.

He had woken up a bit more early than usual, but he didn't mind he needed a plan to tell Arthur what had happened. Then a knock was heard throughout his house, Alfred sighed and yelled, "yeah, yeah coming,"

Once he opened the door, he knew that was the biggest mistakes that he had done, he saw a furious Arthur standing in front of Alfred.

"Why are you avoiding me?" was all that Arthur asked as he crossed his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

Alfred felt that he couldn't move or even talk, until he had calmed down a little he began to talk, "um…" Alfred started off avoiding eye contact.

"Look at me Alfred, honestly your acting like a child,"

Alfred hated it when Arthur called him a child, but trying to be mature trying to show Arthur he was sort of grown up, he took a deep breath, "would like to come in its getting kinda bright,"

Arthur only nodded and muttered, "it's kind of not kinda git,"

Alfred couldn't help but smile, "sorry,"

"You will be sorry when you get lessons on how to speak,"

Alfred had gestured the couch and Arthur had sat on it keeping his arms crossed. It was a awkward silence, until Arthur had spoken up again, "why have you been avoiding me?" Arthur repeated his question hoping to get an answer this time.

"Well… uh…" Alfred was thinking of how to put all his thoughts into words.

"Alfred," Arthur whined, "what did I do in order for you to hate me?"

Alfred eyes had widened, "I don't hate you!"

"Then what's with you avoiding me?" Arthur said in a frustrated tone, as Alfred had gotten a closer look of Arthur he had messier hair than usual, bags under his eyes, had a tired expression instead of a furious expression.

Alfred laughed nervously, "well… remember that we went to your work and you got a little drunk,"

"Is that why you're seeing me anymore over some alcohol thing?"

Alfred shook his head, "no, well something happened," Alfred started off.

Arthur's eyes widened, "did I say something stupid?" he asked being scared out of his mind.

"Well it wasn't stupid, but you didn't say anything," Arthur sighed in relief, "you did something,"

"Like?" Arthur asked while leaning closer to Alfred.

"Um…" Alfred's breathing got heavier and faster, sweat started to form on his forehead. He did not like being put under pressure doesn't matter with the type of situation he hated it, then he just blurted it out in a quiet voice, "you kissed me," but it was loud enough for Arthur to hear.

Arthur's eyes had doubled, and he started to blush furiously, "what?"

"You-"

"I heard what you said you idiot!" Arthur yelled.

"It's not a bad thing,"

"What?" Arthur said lowering his voice.

"It wasn't as bad I thought…" Alfred said and avoiding eye contact.

"You're not disturbed by the… kiss?"

"Man you must off been super drunk if you can't remember the kiss, I thought you had figured it out and you would talk to me about it,"

"I…" Arthur was lost for words, he didn't know what to do, then his eyes started to hurt with amount of light in the room, he wasn't use to this much light, "um… Alfred?"

"Hm?"

"Could I close the curtains," Arthur asked rubbing his eyes.

Alfred nodded then got up, "don't worry I got it," then went to close the curtains to have a dim light in the room so Alfred can see and Arthur won't be bothered by it as much. "So you really can't stand light?" he asked as he sat back down onto the couch.

"Alfred don't change the subject,"

Then Alfred sunk deeper into the couch, "sorry,"

"It's fine…" Arthur didn't know how to talk to the bloke, until he had thought of a question, "why didn't you tell me this in the morning?"

"Well, in the morning you were just covering your head and mumbling 'I want to die' over and over again, so I left after that, but I honestly didn't know how to talk to you about it and I never meant to avoid you or acted like I hated you. I just need to find a way to break it to you, then here we are," Alfred had finished rubbing the back of his neck.

Arthur nodded, and hummed, 'mhmm' as he was thinking, "do you think we can… no forget it,"

"What?" Alfred asked getting interested.

"It's nothing really, I'm just thinking, that maybe-"

"We can kiss?" Alfred interrupted Arthur.

"Huh?" Arthur asked in a confused expression and making his face looking like Spain's finest tomatoes.

"You know I never said that I hated the kiss,"

Then Alfred had leaned in closer to Arthur, but Arthur was to in shock to do anything. He just sat there until Alfred had pressed his lips onto Arthur's. Arthur stiffened then all his all muscles had relaxed and he found himself kissing back Alfred, Alfred pulled away and smiled. Arthur just looked at him with a shock expression.

Alfred laughed, "you liked it?"

"I-" Arthur sighed and smiled, "I suppose it was alright,"

"Alright? Dude I'm the best kisser ever,"

Arthur just rolled his eyes and pushed Alfred and laughed, Alfred laughed along pulling himself up from the couch and sitting back up.

Then he looked into Arthur's green eyes, "I love you," then he smiled.

Arthur did the biggest smile he had done in ages, "I love you too Alfred,"

Arthur can now declare and proudly say that he was now and will be happy and knew that he'll never be alone.

_**Awe cx adorableness I think well in my opinion.**_

_**and sorry for the short and crappy chapter xc**_

_**Any who… **_

_**Review? Feedback? Yes? No? Maybe? Okay…**_

_**Love ya poppets**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Arthur fell asleep on Alfred's couch, Alfred had picked Arthur up bridal style and carried him to his room and set him on the bed. Then he put some of Arthur golden hair behind his ear then sighed.

"Damn it, what am I going to do?" Alfred asked himself. "I don't have any work today… and I can't leave Arthur here… hmmm," Alfred had thought long and hard.

Alfred sighed and walked around the house then he remembered something, "his cat!" Alfred looked through Arthur's pockets and pulled them out of his front pocket quietly then he had gone out the flat then to Arthur's. Alfred unlocked the door and found Crumpet sitting on top of the arm of the couch looking at Alfred with a confused look.

"Hey buddy," Alfred walked carefully to Crumpet. Crumpet as just looking at Alfred all confused then he was picked up and taken out the flat. The cat tried to struggle free from Alfred grasp then Alfred closed the door locked it and ran back down to his.

"Couldn't risk you being all alone, huh?" then he put Crumpet down then Hero appeared around the corner, then he noticed Crumpet, Hero had ran up to him and nuzzled into the Scottish Fold's neck and licking his face while Crumpet kept protesting about Hero's actions, but in the end he just gave up and excepted the affection that Hero was giving him.

Alfred laughed then had sat down on the couch and flipping channels and sighing in boredom he looked over and found the cats sleeping together. Then he heard his phone ring, adding another sigh he had unlocked his phone and looked at the message.

"_Hey Al, Mom and dad wanted me to come over to England and see if you're doing okay on your own, it'll be a short visit, just a week then I'll leave. I'll be at the airport in London tomorrow 7 a.m.  
>See you,<br>Matthew."_

"Shit," Alfred mumbled.

He looked back his phone then replied his phone.

"_Okay dude! Thanks for the heads up, I'll pick ya up then."_

Alfred sighed and turned off his phone and sunk into the couch, "what am I going to do?"

Alfred took a short nap and woke up to find it was getting close to night then he saw Arthur come out of his room and walked up to him blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry I caused you much trouble since we met," Arthur said looking down on the floor.

Alfred smiled and walked up to Arthur, "you didn't cause no trouble you actually caused the opposite,"

Arthur looked at Alfred, "what?"

"I never thought of having a vampire being my boyfriend,"

Arthur blushed, "boyfriend?"

Alfred nodded, "but I need to tell you something,"

"What?"

"My brother is coming over, for a week,"

Arthur looked at Alfred, "your brother?"

"Yeah I told you about him, remember?"

"Yes, I remembered," Arthur answered, "but why?"

"Parents worry about me so they send their goodie two shoes of a son to check on me,"

Arthur shook his head, "I thought you were a goodie two shoes too, considering you always call yourself a hero,"

Alfred was going to protest then had closed his mouth then smiled, "you win,"

"So when is he coming?"

"Tomorrow morning," Alfred stated.

Arthur only nodded, "what are you going to do?"

"Introduce him to you," Alfred said, "but he can't know you're a vampire,"

"Why not? You seemed fine with it,"

"Arthur my brother is just not into supernatural stuff and he might find it… hard to believe,"

Arthur nodded again, "okay, sounds fair…"

Alfred had pulled Arthur to his couch, "want something to drink? I actually have tea, just to try it wasn't my thing, so I kept just in case you wanted some if you were ever over,"

Arthur smiled, "I'll love some,"

Alfred nodded and walked in the small kitchen and made Arthur some tea and had pulled out a can of coke from his fridge and went back into the living room.

Arthur took the tea and tasted it, it wasn't that bad, just not enough sugar in it, but he knew Alfred tried his best. He knew because of the way Alfred was looking at him with a pleading look.

Arthur swallows the warm liquid and looked at Alfred, "I like it,"

Alfred's smile had widened, "really?"

Arthur nodded, "really I do," then he looked at what was in his Alfred's hand, "really," Arthur sighed.

"What?"

"Soda, at this time, really?"

Alfred looked at his hand and smiled, "what's wrong with it?"

"I mean… shouldn't you go to bed? It is night and you have to pick up your brother tomorrow,"

Alfred nodded, "I'll go to bed after this," and then he looked at Arthur, "what about you?"

"I don't know… wonder around London, I don't have work and you need your sleep, so I'll just leave soon,"

Arthur then looked up from his cup and looked into Alfred's sky blue, "will you come back in the morning?"

Arthur shook his head, "I might be sleeping, but I promise I'll come over at 5 p.m." Arthur said and finished his last sip of the tea and stood up then had two hands force him gently back on to the couch.

"I got this, you're the guest, so sit down I'll take care of it,"

"Really? Such a gentleman," Arthur chuckled.

"Hey I can be one, it just too much work," Alfred said and stuck out his tongue.

Arthur rolled his eyes and watched Alfred enter his kitchen once again and came back with a smile on his face. Arthur smiled at Alfred also then he had stood up.

Arthur coughed then had spoken up, "I guess I'll be taking my leave, so you can have a better rest," Arthur said walking towards Crumpet and gently picking him up.

As Arthur was walking towards the front door, Alfred stopped him, "wait!" Alfred had ran and pecked Arthur's lips, Alfred cleared his throat, "bye, see you at 5,"

Arthur only nodded and walked out the door with a face red as a tomato. He looked back at the door then walked to his flat, then he was stopped once again.

"Arthur!" Arthur turned around and saw his keys in the American's hand, "sorry I forgot to give it back to you," he smiled, Arthur returned the smile.

"Thank you," then he turned around and walked back to his flat.

Arthur unlocked it and rushed inside and slammed it shut, he set his cat back on the ground and having his cat look back at his owner.

"Boyfriend…" Arthur mumbled, and then put a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Alfred woke up to his alarm he slammed it with his hand to turn it off, then he rolled out of bed and landed on the floor.<p>

"Ow," Alfred said quietly. He got up and walked out of his room and towards the bathroom to get a shower, brushed his teeth, put on a fresh set of clothes, and brushing his hair. He looked at a mirror, 'I wonder how Arthur gets ready, he can't really check on what he looks like,' Alfred sighed and opened his door, locked it and had got in his car and drove the airport.

Matthew had been waiting for almost 5 minutes until he saw a familiar face run up to him.

"Sorry dude… traffic… crazy…" Alfred explained breathlessly, then looked at his brother, "want me to take the luggage?"

Matthew looked at his bag and shook his head, "no, I'm fine," Matthew had said, but more of a whisper.

Alfred nodded and lead the way to his car and having Matthew follow not too far behind. Once Alfred had made it to his car and he had opened the trunk of the car and picked up Matthew's bag and put it in the trunk and closed it and went to the driver's seat.

Matthew was looking out the window as Alfred was driving on the roads of London.

"So Matt want to go and just relax and talk?"

Matthew nodded, "I think that's best, eh?" he whispered.

Once Alfred had parked his car in the parking lot he had opened the trunk then took out Matthew's luggage and walked into the huge building.

Matthew looked at the inside then looked at Alfred, "is this where you live?"

Alfred nodded, "yeah, but it's more like a apartment complex,"

Matthew nodded, and followed Alfred up the stairs and to a door where Alfred had unlocked it and walked in then held it open for Matthew, as Alfred was putting Matthew's luggage in the guest room. Matthew had looked around and notice it was neater, but a little messy, but for sure neater then his room back at his parent's house.

"It's cleaner then I imagined,"

"Well… yeah I had a friend come over before you here, even though it is still messy with the boxes," Alfred laughed nervously, then had gestured the couch, "want something to drink or eat?"

Matthew had sat down, "no," Matthew had smiled, "I'm alright,"

Alfred had sat on the couch next to Matthew, "so how's Canada?"

"It's… nice," Matthew whispered.

Alfred nodded, "I kinda noticed you gotten a little louder than usual because before I couldn't even hear you,"

Matthew blushed and smiled, "yeah, I suppose you right,"

Alfred and Matthew have been talking for some time, then Alfred had brought in some drinks, he handed Matthew's drink and he gladly took it and took a sip of it.

"Oh I forgot to mention that one of my… friends is coming over to met you,"

Matthew looked at him, "really, when?"

Alfred looked at his phone and it read, 4:45 p.m. then closed it and look back at Matthew, "5 p.m. he'll be here in 15 minutes,"

Matthew nodded, "can't wait to meet him,"

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up and stretched and looked at his clocked, '5:10 p.m.' Arthur shot out of bed. He had hurried putting on his clothes and brushing his hair as best as he could. Then he looked at his cat, which was walking past him. Then he had grabbed his keys locked his door and speed walked to Alfred's flat.<p>

He had knocked on the door, which had opened, "Artie!" Alfred had beamed at Arthur.

Arthur gave him a nervous smile, "um… hello Alfred,"

Alfred stepped aside to let Arthur inside the house, "how have you been?" Alfred asked.

"Um… I've been well,"

Alfred nodded, "well this is my brother, Matthew, Matthew, and this is Arthur,"

Matthew stood up and gave Arthur a funny look then had replaced it with a smile, "hello, my brother told me so much about you,"

Arthur blushed, "oh, he did?" he asked and looked at Alfred.

"That's right!" Alfred yelled joyfully and gave Arthur a pat on the head and sat on the couch.

Arthur had soon followed Alfred and Matthew behind. Once all three of them had sat down Matthew had whispered, "I'm sorry that you had to be put up with my nuisance of a brother,"

"Oh, no it's quite alright, I suppose, I mean he wasn't "bothering" me that much,"

"So you live here also?"

Arthur nodded his head, "Yes I live just a floor above him,"

Matthew kept looking at Arthur up and down, then he nodded.

"Um Mattie, is there something bothering you?" Alfred asked nervously.

Arthur looked at Alfred all confused then turned back to Matthew who was still staring at Arthur, Arthur coughed then spoke up, "um, are you okay?"

Matthew shook his head then smiled, "no, nothing at all, but I would like to talk to you Alfred in the other room," then Alfred and Matthew stood up and left Arthur in the room with Hero beside him.

Once Matthew closed the door he sighed, "Alfred?"

"Yes…"

"Tell me something," Matthew said then looked at his brother's eyes.

"Um… there's nothing to tell," Alfred said.

Then Matthew shoved Alfred against the wall, "bull shit Alfred!"

Alfred was surprised at Matthew's outburst and strength, "I-I"

"Nothing?! Is that what call nothing?" Matthew yelled.

"What?" Alfred said in confusion.

"That there is a vampire in the living room right now!"

"Ohhh…" Alfred said in realization, "yeah he's a vampire,"

Matthew sighed, "and you know what my job is, right?"

"Not a clue…"

"Alfred! You know damn straight what I do!"

Alfred had turned silent then he saw Matthew going to his bag and saw him pull out a gun, Alfred put his hands up.

"Wow dude, you going to kill me?"

"No, you idiot,"

"Then what the hell is that,"

"It's a gun that can harm vampires not humans,"

Then Arthur opened the door to see what all the noise about, once he opened the door he saw a gun pointed at him. Arthur's eyes widened and he just stared at the gun.

"Dude not cool put down the gun,"

"Alfred this is for your own good! Not mine, I'm only trying to look out for you!" Matthew yelled keeping his eye on Arthur.

"I don't care if it's for my own good! Put down the gun, you're scaring him!"

"So what he's scared! He's just a creature that loves to kill for blood!"

Without thinking Arthur dashed past the door as soon as Matthew was going to pull the trigger Alfred had pushed Matthew and barely missed Arthur. As soon as Arthur had ran he went to the door and ran out of the building and ended up at his favorite park, Regent's Park. Where he was before, and came back and rudely awakened by Alfred. Arthur frowned.

"He… betrayed me," Arthur said and felt a tear fall down his cheek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Matthew being a vampire hunter (suggested by furrfurr2001)<strong>_

_**And hope that's what you wanted ^^"**_

_**But anyways hope this was a good enough chapter**_

_**Any who... **_

_**Review? Q – Q**_

_**Love ya poppet's **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As soon as the front door had slammed shut. Alfred turned to Matthew.

"What the hell!" Alfred yelled.

"Alfred, do you have any idea how dangerous he is!" Matthew yelled back, "he can kill you without thinking,"

"But he won't! He had promised me that," Alfred said, 'well not physically promise, but he won't hurt me for sure!' Alfred had thought with a triumph smile.

"I don't care if he had promised! He can break it any time he wants!" Matthew yells crossing his arms.

"He's just lonely; he even pulled back when I accidently cut my hand!" Alfred sighed, "he said he doesn't want to hurt anyone and I believe him,"

"Alfred you're so gullible!" Matthew said in frustration.

"Yeah I'm gullible! Shout it to the world will you,"

"I can't take this anymore," Matthew grabbed his bag.

"Where you going!"

"I'm going to a hotel, take the next plane to Canada, and tell mom and dad you lost your mind!"

"Like I care," then he heard his front door slam shut. He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, "so much drama!" then Alfred had stood up, "I got to find Artie,"

Alfred got up took his key's then left his flat and start the search for Arthur.

Alfred was wondering the now familiar streets and he began to think. Trying to think back to see if there was anything important telling him where Arthur would be, then he thought of something.

* * *

><p><em>Arthur and Alfred were walking back from Yao's restaurant they were chatting until something had stopped Alfred and looked down on the ground. Arthur looked back with a concern expression.<em>

"_Alfred, is there anything wrong?" Arthur asked._

_Alfred looked up then smiled, "no, but I got a question,"_

"_Go on,"_

"_Well, what is your most favorite place to go?" Alfred smiled._

_Arthur blushed, "you'll laugh," Arthur said looking away._

"_No I won't!" Alfred had complained._

"_Okay fine," Arthur grabbed Alfred's wrist and dragged him to a park. _

"_Where're we?" _

"_Regent's Park," then after a few twist and turns on the paths, Arthur made a stop, "we're here," _

_Alfred looked and saw a huge tree, "cool," Alfred smiled._

_Arthur nodded and plopped down on the grass and leaned his back against the tree, "I go here all the time when I just need to relax or think over things,"_

_Alfred nodded and sat down next to Arthur…_

* * *

><p>Alfred had snapped his eyes open then smiled, "Don't worry Artie the hero is coming to get you!"<p>

Alfred arrived to Regent's Park he had took the twists and turns on the paths until he made a stop, in front of him was a huge tree, and under the branches was a sobbing Arthur.

Alfred's heart pained at the sight, he took a deep breath and walked up to Arthur. Alfred had sat next Arthur, which caused the Brit to look up and see the sky blue.

Arthur looked away, "what do you want?" he asked half-heartedly.

"I don't want anything Arthur," Then Alfred wrapped his arms had wrap around the smaller man, "I'm sorry,"

"You-" Arthur blinked, then closed them, "You idiot! Jerk! Wanker! Arsehole!" Arthur yelling while weakly hitting Alfred in the chest, he didn't have enough strength to put up a fight.

Once Arthur had calmed down, his sobs turning into silent sniffs, Alfred only hugged him tighter, "you okay now?" Alfred asked.

"No, you betrayed me…" Arthur said into Alfred's chest.

"Arthur I didn't know, honest," Alfred said.

"How can I trust you?" Arthur said looking up into Alfred's eyes.

Alfred sighed, "Matthew is going back to Canada because I defended you, that and no one points a gun at my Artie even if it is family,"

Arthur blushed, "um… sorry for all of those rude things I said earlier,"

"No don't be sorry, I kinda deserve it,"

"Kind of-"

"not kinda, yeah I get it, sorry,"

"You're forgiven," Arthur smiled then Alfred had pressed his lips against Arthur's for only a few seconds.

"I love you, Arthur,"

"Y- You git,"

"But I'm your git!" Alfred beamed.

Arthur smiled, "I suppose you are,"

Alfred stood up and helped Arthur up, "let's go, it's getting close to morning," Arthur nodded and walked with Alfred to their flats.

They stopped in front of Alfred's then Arthur hugged Alfred then let go and Alfred had looked at Arthur.

"Um… Morning and Bye…" Arthur had turned around then started to walked up stairs.

"Night have a nice sleep!" Arthur turned around and smiled.

"Alright don't cause to much trouble,"

Alfred yawned, "no don't worry, I might be sleeping for a few hours,"

"What about work?"

"I'll set a alarm to wake me up, stop worrying about me,"

"Can't help it your a trouble maker," Arthur smirked, "well see you later, I suppose,"

"See you!"

Then Arthur went upstairs and Alfred had gone into his flat. Once Arthur made it to his flat he closed it and sighed.

"Honestly… how can I love that git?" Arthur said with smile.

Then he had taken a shower, got changed, got in his bed and sighed, and then he waited until sleep had taken over him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short chapter I know… <strong>_

_**But I need to say this! Okay I would love to thank a few people!**_

_**The people who Reviewed, Followed, and Favorite it really boosted my ego xD**_

_** I really appreciate it ^^**_

_**Thank you~~~~**_

_**LOVE YA POPPETS!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Arthur woke up to banging on the door with a groan he had got out of bed and checked the time '4:34 p.m.' with sigh he went to the door to open it once he did. He had a cheery American hug him to death.

"A-Alfred?" Arthur asked out of surprise and tried to get out of Alfred's grasp.

"Hey babe~" Alfred had greeted then he nuzzled Arthur nose.

Arthur blushed, "babe?"

"Mmmmhmmm~" Alfred hummed, then walked inside, "by the way you look like you just woke up,"

"I just did," Arthur said with a sigh.

"Oh sorry,"

"No, it's alright…" Arthur paused for a second, "would you like something to drink?"

"Nope got my drink right here," Alfred beamed then took out a can of Coca-Cola out of his pocket and showed it to Arthur with his signature grin.

"Prepared as always I see," Arthur said while rolling his eyes.

"Yes, yes I am,"

"I'm going in the kitchen to make tea, sit down if you want to,"

Arthur went into the kitchen and Alfred sat on the couch and looked around and saw Crumpet sitting next Alfred curled up in a ball. Alfred smiled then went to stroke the Scottish Fold; Crumpet had given Alfred a purr and moving closer to the touch. Arthur came back in the room holding his cup of Earl Gray tea and sat down.

Arthur took a sip and looked at his cat, "you two seem to get alone quite well,"

"Yep," Alfred smiled.

Arthur smiled back taking another sip of his tea, "what about your brother and your parents?"

Alfred's smile faded, "Matt told me I was crazy, and then left,"

Arthur turned his head to look at Alfred, "Your crazy" Arthur started off and set his cup on the table, Alfred looked at him, "but only someone crazy like me would fall for a git like you,"

Alfred smiled then ruffled Arthur's hair, "yep! But not just a git a hero as well,"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "of course, how can I forget that?" he sighed and laid his head on Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred looked at Arthur, "can I ask a question?"

"You already did," Arthur said as he sat up and grabbed his cup and took a sip and put back at its place.

"No, I meant, like a serious question,"

Arthur looked up, "what?"

"Well, what happens if I die?"

"Die?"

"Yeah I mean being human and you being a vampire, won't exactly work to well,"

"Oh… I suppose your right… well unless," Arthur looked away then Alfred was looking at Arthur with curious eyes, "I can turn you…"

"Turn me?"

"Well, as a vampire I mean,"

Alfred looked at Arthur wide eye, "You can do that?"

"Um yes, I am a full-blood; I do have the ability to do that,"

"Half-bloods can't do that?"

"No they can hold immortality, but can't do certain things that full-blood can,"

Alfred nodded, "so you can do it?"

"Yes, but I never done it before… I just don't want to mess anything up,"

"Awwwwee c'mon Artie I really want to stay with you!"

Arthur blushed then looked away, "git,"

"Yep come and do it,"

"Geez you don't hold back or hesitate, don't you?"

"Nope," Alfred smiled, "so where do you bite me?"

"On one of your veins so I can transfer my DNA to your blood,"

"Sounds like it will hurt,"

"Yes, it will hur-"

"NO DON'T TELL ME THAT MAN, YOU WANT ME TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK!?"

"Alfred if you don't want to do it, that's fine,"

"No, I'm doing it,"

"Are you sure? I don't want to force this on you,"

"Artie, I am willing to do this not for me, but for you also," Alfred smiled.

Arthur nodded, "um… do you want to do it now?"

Alfred thought then only nodded.

"Okay, don't struggle or push me off, got it?"

Alfred nodded, "don't worry,"

Arthur leaned forward, "are you sure?"

"I said yes Arthur stop worrying,"

"Okay…"

Arthur leaned forward again then Alfred stopped him, "do you have to go for the neck?"

"If you want to…"

"Um… sure I suppose, gotta make it look like the movies,"

Arthur rolled his eyes and leaned for Alfred's neck once he bit Alfred's neck. Alfred struggled.

"Ow," Alfred mumbled, "are sure this isn't dangerous,"

"Shut up," Arthur muffled into Alfred's neck.

Alfred tried his best not to move just in case Arthur might mess up. After a few minutes Arthur pulled away and found Alfred passed out.

"Great," Arthur mumbled and got up then grabbed Alfred's arms and draped his arms on Arthur's shoulders, then Arthur pulled Alfred pulled on his back and began to drag him to his own bedroom, "bloody hell! Why is he so heavy?" Then Arthur dropped Alfred's upper half of his body on the bed and pulled him until his head was on the pillow then put his legs on the bed and covered his body with his blanket then had patched up Alfred's neck with a bandage, then left the room.

Once Arthur closed the door he had face on of his fairy caretakers, "hello Arthur," she said.

"Hello Maryanne," Arthur had greeted her with a smile.

"Who was that?" Maryanne had asked and point at the door behind Arthur.

"Oh… um, well, you see, he's um…"

"Arthur honey, don't need to be nervous, the fairies already know,"

Arthur blushed, "what?"

"It was obvious, but more important, what happened to him?"

Arthur looked down, "I turned him into a vampire or at least I think I did,"

"Don't Arthur," the fairy had flown to Arthur's face and kissed his nose motherly, "I'm sure it worked and sorry for the short visit, but I have to leave please take care,"

"Okay, take care Maryanne; it was nice to see you again,"

Maryanne smiled and disappeared into the air, Arthur sighed and went to his couch and laid back he looked at his tea cup which now the colored water is now cold. He picked it up and went to clean it then notice some noise outside the flat. Arthur went to open the door to see what the problem was once he opened it there was no own outside the door, and then he felt something brushed his pant leg. He looked down and saw Hero walk past him.

"What the?" then Arthur picked up the Maine Coon and looked at it, "What are you doing out here?"

The Maine Coon just stared at Arthur's eyes.

"Of course look at me talking to a animal, now I think I'm crazy,"

Arthur sighed put the cat down and had it go somewhere else. Then Arthur is waiting for Alfred to wake up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh My Glob Guys!<strong>_

_**Again and will always be happy for some reviews~~**_

_**Also a shout out for a FanFic that I am going to start on! It's Cardverse :3 I am now obsessed with this AU :D**_

_**Love ya poppets~~~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Arthur was sleeping on the couch. Then Alfred opened his eyes and groaned, he looked around the room he was in.

"Huh… funny I thought I was at Arthur's…" Alfred got of bed then felt dizzy and fell back on the bed, then felt a piercing pain in his neck. "Huh?" Alfred grabbed the side of his neck and felt a something soft, he pulled it off and saw that it was bloody cotton; Alfred paled and dropped the cotton.

He saw the door opening reveling Arthur, Alfred looked at his hands he was holding a tray.

"Oh, you're awake," Arthur smiled.

Alfred looked at Arthur with curious eyes, "what happened?"

"Oh… um well…" Arthur walked up to the bed and placed the tray on the nightstand then sat on the edge of the bed. "Well I had turned you into a vampire… at least I think I did,"

"You think? Why don't you know?"

"I never done this before Alfred," Arthur said in frustration.

"Well, what can you tell anything different about me?"

"Open your mouth," Alfred did what he was told, once Arthur pulled back, he closed his mouth and listened to Arthur, "I don't see no change, but then again fangs do take longer to come in,"

Alfred had nodded and smiled; "sounds cool, I'm in no rush" Arthur smiled back, and then gave Alfred a quick peck on the cheek.

"Um… the fairies had made you something for you to eat, for when you wake up, but of course it wasn't my idea whatsoever," Arthur had grabbed the tray, "also I did help them with measuring and holding the heavy items they can't handle."

Alfred smiled, "thanks," Alfred took the first bite, and surprisingly enjoyed it. "This is yummy," Alfred swallowed the food and looked at Arthur, "will I also be able to see the fairies or other stuff?"

"I suppose, besides they'll be visiting tomorrow, so we'll see if it will work,"

Alfred nodded then finished his plate, once he finished he sat up and gave Arthur a hug.

"Thanks for the food,"

"Git," Arthur mumbled, but returned the hug.

Arthur picked up the dishes and went to clean them and having Alfred following him.

Alfred had looked around the kitchen then had his gaze locked with green emerald eyes, "So… what time is it?" Alfred asked.

"Almost 4:30,"

"p.m?"

"No a.m. you were only out for a few hours not for day's Alfred," Arthur turned back to the dishes that needed to be cleaned.

Alfred smiled, "did I worry you?"

Arthur stopped then turned back his gaze on the American, "of course not,"

Alfred frowned, "are you sure I didn't worry you a tiny bit?"

"Nope," Arthur said focusing on the last dish that needs to be cleaned.

"Really?"

Arthur turned off the water and drained the dirty water from the sink and dried off his hands then turned too looked at the stressed American. Arthur smiled, "fine I was worried, only a little though,"

Alfred smiled, and then he went out of the kitchen, "What should I do about work?"

"It's best you call in sick and don't go today just, in case,"

Alfred nodded then sat down, "So no sun,"

Arthur shook his head, "sorry, can't risk anything yet,"

"Right,"

Hero had come in view then had Crumpet also; Hero had bounced to his owner. Crumpet had done the same but only walked towards Arthur.

After an hour the two had fell asleep. Arthur had his head leaning against Alfred's shoulder and Alfred had laid his head on Arthur's head.

Once it was getting close to the night time Alfred opened his eyes and gave a tired yawn then looked down at his side, he smiled and kissed on top of Arthur's head. Arthur had stirred in his sleep then slowly fluttered his tired eyes open.

"Hm?" Arthur hummed then sat straight and stretched out then laid back on Alfred's side, "morning," he said lazily, wanting to go back to sleep.

Alfred smiled and gently grabbed Arthur's chin and gently kissed Arthur's lips, "it's more like evening,"

"To be honest Alfred, I don't give a bloody hell if it's night, morning, and afternoon because it has been a wild week,"

"Hey,"

Arthur looked up, "Yes?"

"Is it weird to crave something that taste like metal because I swear I'm tasting metal on my tongue," Alfred said, then stuck out his tongue then pointed at it.

"Yes actually, that's a wonderful thing to crave Alfred!"

"How is it wonderful?"

"Because you crave for blood Alfred, that me-"

"I'm a vampire! Hell yeah!" Alfred yelled with excitement. Then he had turned to Arthur, "will I get to turn into a bat?"

Arthur just looked at Alfred with a 'did you really just asked that?' then Arthur shook his head, "you dolt, did you see me turn into a bat?"

Alfred shook his head, "sorry just excited, you know?" then Alfred, "so will I be able to see my reflection?"

Arthur looked down then looked up to Alfred, "yes, since you half human now,"

"Oh… it's unfair though,"

Arthur looked confused, "what's unfair?"

"I mean, you won't know how beautiful and handsome you are," Alfred blush a little.

Arthur blushed, "oh…"

"Have you ever tried a painting?" Alfred asked immediately.

"No… my family nor I in general were not all that rich, and I don't know anyone who can paint,"

Alfred thought for a second, "sorry, for bringing that I mean,"

Arthur smiled then pecked Alfred's cheek, "it's quite alright, love,"

"Love? Oh. I see giving me a pet name okay, time for me to give you one,"

"I thought 'Artie' was what you called me,"

"Pssshhh that's old school, you need something new, like American,"

"Oh lord,"

"How about… Limey,"

"You want a death wish?"

"Art,"

…

"Baby?"

…

"Sweetheart?"

…

"Oh I know! Iggy,"

"Iggy?"

Alfred beamed, "yeah Honda keeps calling England igri- iga- um… never mind it, but I shortened it to Iggy and since you were born in England, obviously, but yeah, you get the point at what I'm aiming at,"

Arthur was looking at Alfred, and then he smiled, "I suppose, even though it's annoying,"

Alfred smiled and gave Arthur the biggest hugs he had ever giving to Arthur, he pulled away and kissed him passionately.

"I love you, Iggy."

Arthur blush, "I love you too,"

While Alfred and Arthur were having their 'lovey dovey' moment the fairies who were suppose to visit were watching the couple from far having their 'fan girl moment.'

Arthur turned to see the fairies giggling then Alfred had looked where Arthur was staring and saw something. Then Arthur stood up and had chased the fairies around until they gave up or when Arthur ran out of breath. While Alfred was laughing out loud, while seeing his boyfriend chasing small creatures around the flat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Second to last chapter <strong>_

_**Sorry it so took so long :c I just been busy with stuff…**_

_**And Alfred was trying to say Igirisu Japanese for England c:**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites *hugs all of you tightly* :D**_

_**Review Q – Q**_

_**Love ya poppets~**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Alfred has been a vampire for almost a few months now, and he's getting use to all the new strict rules that Arthur had gave him to follow. As soon as the months pass by, it was getting close to Christmas, Alfred was getting excited about the holiday, but Arthur wasn't sure how to feel, he hasn't spent it with no one only with his fairy caretakers, but they don't always spend it with him because they either have their own families or it's too cold to fly to him, he didn't have a lot of friends during the holiday because Yao and Kiku went their home for the holiday with their families in Asia.

Alfred was sitting on his couch think on what to get for Christmas, but what? Sure they been together for some time, but Alfred was stumped. Then he felt a hand touch his shoulder, he looked and smiled to see it was Arthur.

"You okay?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alfred responded with a smile.

Arthur smiled a little then sat himself next to Alfred, "Alfred," Arthur whispered.

"Hm?" Alfred hummed, and then looked at Arthur.

"Where are you going for the holiday?" Arthur asked, looking into those sky blue eyes.

"Here of course," Alfred smiled.

"What about family?"

"They probably think I'm crazy, considering Matt probably told them and facing Matt when I'm a vampire, that's a suicide mission," Alfred laughed, "What about you? I mean, don't you have other family,"

Arthur nodded, "Yes, I have a cousin, but last time I remember him, when he was a small baby, and was adopted by two half-blood vampires, I think their Swedish and Finnish,"

"Man, you probably know a lot of people from different countries,"

"Yes actually, back in the early 1900's I went to France and met a stupid frog that hangs out with a Spaniard and a Prussian, their English wasn't the best, but they kept bothering me and teasing me,"

"Awe," Alfred hugged Arthur, but Arthur pushed him away.

"It wasn't horrible teasing, just some name calling and mocking, but I punched them whenever they did it though. Besides that's in the past, but sometimes I wish I can go back though,"

"You mean before you met me?"

Arthur put his hands and shake them furiously, "o-of course not," Arthur breathed, "I mean things where easier back then, minus all the wars and conflict going on, it was simple, but now with all this technology, those video games, cell phones, computers," Arthur sighed, "I don't know,"

"Arthur, you realized without today's technology I wouldn't be able to here right now,"

"I know," Arthur said leaning against Alfred's shoulder and nuzzling against it.

Alfred chuckled, "then why are you complaining? Just because you got a bad past, but in future there is bound to be happiness waiting,"

"Wow that was actually the most mature thing you said, what happened to the git I met a few months ago?"

"He's still here Iggy, just your maturity rubs off on me," Alfred said with a smile, and then he looked over at his phone for the time, '4:48 a.m.' he sighed then looked at Arthur. "It's getting close to morning, do you want go and get some sleep,"

Arthur looked up then sighed, "I suppose," then he got up, "sleep well,"

Alfred had gotten up and followed Arthur to the door, "okay, you too," Alfred kissed Arthur as a goodbye kiss, "love you,"

"Love you too,"

"Love you more,"

"Really Alfred,"

"Oh come on," Alfred whined.

"You know I'm into those silly things, it's too cheesy,"

Alfred sighed, "okay then, get your beauty sleep,"

Arthur just frowned and turned away, "you too, you look like you need it more than me," then he smirked and walked upstairs to his flat.

Alfred puffed out his cheeks then smiled; he went back into the flat and closed the door. Alfred had sighed then took out his phone, he unlocked it and checked his messages then he had an idea.

"_Have you ever tried a painting?" Alfred asked immediately._

"_No… my family nor I in general were all that rich, and I don't know anyone who can paint,"_

After the flashback Alfred smiled, and then he went to his contact and texted someone that knew what Arthur looked like without a picture or looking at him physically.

"_Hey I need help! Do you mind coming over?"_

He waited for a few moments then he finally got a reply.

"_Sure! I'm not busy at the moment, I'll be over in a few~"_

Alfred smiled at text then set his phone down. Then sat on the couch, he waited for the person to knock on the door. Once it did, he dashed up to the door and opened it. To show a small man with a childish smile, reddish brown curly hair, with a stubborn curl sticking out on the right side of his head, and had brown eyes.

"Hey Feli!" Alfred smiled.

"Ve~ it's nice to see you again Alfred, how's Arthur doing nowadays," the Feliciano asked and smiled brightly.

"He's doing fine, but I got a favor to ask," Alfred said as Feliciano had walked into the room and Alfred closed the front door.

"Eh? What is it?" Feliciano had asked curiously.

"I wandering if you could paint Arthur, you know?"

"Like now?"

"No, you see it's a present for Christmas, so will you help me?"

"Of course, I love helping my friends,"

Alfred smiled then hugged Feliciano, "dude you are the awesome friend that anyone would want, you know that?"

Feliciano smiled, the two of them had sat down and talked.

After a hour has passed, Feliciano frowned, "sorry to cut the visit short Alfred, but I have to go and meet up with Ludwig so we can say goodbye to Honda when he leaves to go to Japan for family,"

Alfred nodded and followed Feliciano to the door, "alright dude, have fun,"

"Oh! And I'll work on the painting as soon as I can," Feliciano smiled, "cioa~"

"Thanks and see ya," then the Italian had turned around and walked down stairs of the apartment complex building.

Alfred yawned then went to his bedroom and changed to his pajamas, went to his bed and gone under the covers and smiled to himself then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed and Arthur was getting more nervous, he didn't know what the American can possibly want.<p>

"It's nearing Christmas really fast, what can I do?" Arthur asked no one particular.

Arthur groaned and laid back and started to think, 'he likes super heroes, but he showed me his… secret stash of comics and dolls and he had a lot of then so that won't work, he likes fast food, but then again fast food is bad present.' He sighed and sat back up.

He walked to one of the covered windows then he pulled back the black curtain and saw the dark starless sky due to all the clouds in the sky of England's daily showers. He looked up to the sky and remembered the day where he first saw the bright blue sky.

_Arthur was 40 years old, but in human years he was only 4 years old; since the vampire aging process is slower than humans. He looked like and talked like any 4 year old would. He'll smile, laugh, and play with his 1 year old twin siblings Maggie and Conner, but he didn't go outside with his other siblings to play he would help his mom clean or read a children's book to pass the time. He also shared his room with his 16 year old brother Allistor. _

_When the Kirkland house was asleep, Arthur had woken up to a strange light that shined on his face. He never noticed the light till now. As curious as he is, Arthur gently got up from his bed so he won't make a sound so his brother won't wake up. He silently pulled out the chair underneath the desk and climbed on to the desk that was under the window. He gingerly pulled back the curtains and his eyes widened at the sky, seeing a bright blue with fluffy white clouds moving slowly in the sky. _

_He smiled looked at the blue sky. He put back the curtains due to the amount of light that was bothering his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and turned around and fear had stricken him. Allistor was standing behind him. _

"_A-Allistor I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to get out of b-bed," Arthur stuttered._

"_What yer apologizing for Artie," Allistor smile._

"_H-Huh? Ah," Arthur was cut off by having Allistor picking him up and carrying him towards his bed then gently put him down._

_Allistor had sat on the edge of the Arthur's bed, while Arthur was watching him then he broke the silence. "Are you going to tell on me?" Arthur asked his older brother with pleading eyes._

"_No, I won't tell," Allistor said and was about to get up, but Arthur quickly went and grabbed Allistor wrist who had turned to look at his younger brother with a confused expression, "Arthur?" Allistor asked._

"_You pinky promise?" Arthur asked and held out his small pinkie towards Allistor._

_Allistor looked confused then it changed it to a loving expression, "yes, I pinky promise," then Allistor had wrapped his pinkie around Arthur's. _

_Arthur's serious expression changed to a happy one, "thanks Allistor," then he hugged his older brother, "you're the best brother ever,"_

_Allistor gingerly wrapped his arms around Arthur, and smiled, "yer not bad yourself," then he ruffled Arthur's hair, "alright, time to get some shut eye," with that Arthur let go of his brother and got into his covers and letting sleep take over him._

Arthur's flashback ended, he smiled. He put back the curtain so no light can get through it. Then he had gone back to the couch to think on what to get Alfred for Christmas.

* * *

><p>It was almost Christmas and Alfred had been sitting down and playing video games. Until someone had knocked on the door, he sighed as he pause his game and went to open the do to meet with Feliciano wide smile and holding a flat medium size bag.<p>

"Ciao! I have the painting for you and its ready~" the Italian had cheered.

Alfred eyes had brightened, "really dude? Damn that was fast,"

Feliciano had nodded and had pulled out the painting out of the bag and gave it to Alfred. Alfred had taking the painting and his eyes grew wider.

"Dude this is the greatest painting I have ever saw, you have pure talent,"

Feliciano had smiled, "I'm glad you liked it, I hope Arthur will also,"

Alfred nodded and gave the Italian a friendly hug and pulled away, "He's going to love it, thanks dude,"

"Well good luck Alfred, I have to leave for my job, have a nice Christmas Eve and Christmas Day," Feliciano had waved and walked away.

"Okay dude and you too,"

Feliciano turned his head, smiled and nodded in response and walked down the stairs. Then Alfred had close his door and hid the portrait and went back to his video gaming.

* * *

><p>Arthur had been walking around the dark streets of London and surprised that almost every shop was open. He didn't take no mind to it as he had done some mindless shopping, with only a few shops open at this time and getting close to the holidays. After almost two hours, he had finished.<p>

"I'm done," Arthur sighed in relief and looked at Big Ben that was clear in his view and it read '12:30' Arthur had roughly read the clock and looked at the 2 small bags in his hand, "just hope he likes it," he mumbled then took off to his flat.

Once Arthur had made it to his flat he had been greeted by a glare coming from his cat.

Arthur gave the cat the same glare, "oh come off it, I wasn't gone for that long,"

The just kept giving his owner the glare and Arthur sighed as he went to the open kitchen and gave his cat his meal. The cat followed and ate the food quietly. Then Arthur went to his room and had worked on Alfred's present.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve nighttime and Alfred thought it was weird to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas day at the same night, but he shook it off.<p>

When he had heard a knock at the door Arthur was standing with a medium size green bag with red tissue stuff inside to hide his gift and Crumpet sitting next to Arthur obediently. Alfred smiled and stepped aside to let Arthur in. Once Arthur noticed and stepped inside the flat being followed by Crumpet. Once Crumpet was inside the door Alfred closed it, alerting Hero, who had ran into the room and spotted Crumpet and tackled the Scottish Fold.

Then Alfred turned his attention to Arthur, "Hey, glad you could make it,"

Arthur nodded, "Like I'll miss this day,"

"So why don't you set that down and come and sit with me," Alfred said taking the gift out of Arthur's hands and setting it by the small tree in the flat.

Arthur smiled and took a seat. "So… what are we going to do?"

Alfred thought for a second, "well we can wait till 12:00 so we can open the presents on Christmas day,"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "is that all you care about?"

Alfred shook his head, "no, but I get to spend with someone that I love," then Alfred gave Arthur a bone crushing hug.

Arthur tried to pull away from the other, "c-can't breathe,"

Alfred quickly let go and stared at Arthur catching his breath, "geez sorry Iggy, I didn't mean it,"

Once Arthur catch his breath he looked at Alfred, "bloody hell, at least hold back you strength when you hug me,"

"I'm sorry, what can I do to make you better,"

"Tea would be nice," Arthur said looking away.

"Ok I'll be back," Then he got off the couch and went to his open kitchen.

"Make sure you put sugar in it this time," Arthur called back.

"Yes, your Majesty," Alfred responded.

Once Alfred came back and sat down, with Arthur's tea in one hand and his own coffee in the other hand. He gave Arthur his tea, he took it out of Alfred's hand and taken a sip out of it.

Arthur and Alfred had stayed on the couch and talked with each other, until Christmas Day arrives.

* * *

><p>When the Clock hit twelve Arthur had gave Alfred his gift. Alfred took out the red tissues and saw various items he pulled out the items one by one and saw it was Watch Dogs, a few chocolates bars, and few candy canes.<p>

"Sorry if it's not wha-" Arthur had been cut off by a kiss, as Alfred pulled away, Arthur looked at Alfred blushing a deep red.

"Don't be sorry Iggy, you did an awesome job, besides I had been wanting to get this game for some time just didn't have the time to get it," Alfred smiled.

Arthur smiled having his blush going down slowly, "glad you like it, I suppose,"

Alfred quickly jumped off the couch startling Arthur, "okay, you don't move and close your eyes, it's you turn," Alfred announced and left the room.

Arthur sighed, but closed his eyes. Alfred came back and had put the portrait on the coffee table in front of Alfred.

"Okay open," Alfred said smiling.

Arthur opened his eyes, then gasped, "Alfred?" Arthur said then looked up at the American.

"What? Don't you like it?" Alfred asked.

"No, I love it," Arthur got up and wrapped his arms around Alfred. Arthur pulled away and looked at the portrait, "so? Who is it?"

Alfred chuckled, "well it's you actually,"

Arthur was taking back when he heard what Alfred said. He's the man in the portrait? Well then again he thought harder about it, It would be strange if Alfred gave him a painting with a person he doesn't recognize.

As Arthur was examining the portrait then he looked at the eyebrows, "you weren't joking when you said I have big eyebrows…" Arthur mumbled.

Alfred chuckled, "yeah, but it suits you,"

"Who did this by the way?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, Feli did it,"

"I didn't know he was an artist…" Arthur mumbled again.

After an hour, Arthur was sitting on the couch cross legged and Alfred on the floor leaning on the couch while playing his new game and having Arthur watch him.

"I still don't get how you can play those things," Arthur stated.

Alfred looked up to Arthur, then back to his game, once he made it to a checkpoint he sat up on the couch, "I don't get how you can't play games,"

"Well… it's a waste of time and I don't care for games, whatsoever," Arthur said and crossed his arms. Alfred had smiled and chuckled.

"Sure," then he leaned in to kiss Arthur's kiss cheek that was slowly turning pink.

Arthur looked at the portrait again, "you know my brother's told me I looked like my mother," Alfred had paused the game and set the remote on his lap, "they said I have her eyes, hair, but not the huge eyebrows. Those were my dads," Arthur chuckled. Then he laid his head on Alfred's should.

"So far only one thing had gone right in my entire life, thank you"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End! <strong>_

_**Thank you for those had Followed/Alerted, Reviewed, and Followed. I really appreciate it.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Hetalia belongs to **__**Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_**Cover from Tumblr (don't know the real artist) **_

_**Plot belongs to Mochi Bounce (Me~~)**_

_**Review! Any thoughts! **_

_**Love ya poppets~**_


End file.
